xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Akasha
"The world has become corrupt, only filled with darkness. It brought me only sadness, rage and despair. The light you spoke of father no longer exists in this world. I have become the darkness itself and I will overpower your light. You will regret not being there for us. My mother died in my arms, I will never forget the tears I saw on her face as she passed away. I want the world to know my pain." —Amatsu to Maximus right before their battle. }}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alias style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Supreme Evil - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Status style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alive - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin Rank style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Commander - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Chapter 160 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Appears in style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 160 and Chapter 160 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Deity - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Age style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 400+ - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" September 3rd - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 5ft, 7in - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 164lbs - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Occupation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Ruler of the 2nd Universe - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Affiliation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin (2nd Universe) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Likes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Strong Opponents - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dislikes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Yaksha - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Maximus (Father) Amaka (Mother) Shoki (Older Brother) Yaksha (Counterpart) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Ability style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" True Omnipotence. - }} |} History On a foreign planet known as Genesis, lies a sacred supernatural alien species Shinjin. Three brothers Tenjin, Shoki, and Amatsu were chosen to be the protectors of the multiverse. As they grew up their parents had put them through the hardships of their training seeing that their family power meant everything, they loved to battle and liked testing their creative abilities. When their hard working father Maximus AKA the "Holy Spirit" separated from their mother Amaka, she became a psychotic bipolar mother instead of the calm and kind one she was prior to their father's departure. So in turn, she took her anger out on her kids. Amatsu was constantly abused and beaten down in battle by his mother because he showed weakness and did not want to fight so he was shunned and treated horribly by her because of her sudden change. Maximus who never really spoke to him gave him great advice and methods on training before he left them. The children were heartbroken that he could not leave with Tenjin on his missions with Maximus. Shoki and Amatsu was left with a tough mother, Tenjin was a big part in their life teaching Amatsu and Shoki that how to let go of all the despair they were going through. On the other hand, Amatsu being motivated by Shoki because he understood where her mindset life was easier for them. Later on Tenjin had a plan that he would fight Amaka with them along with his cousin Lafayette in order for them to escape the cruelty his mother gave them to join their father on one of his extreme quest. Tenjin, Amatsu, and Shoki were all injured but Tenjin managed to create a diversion for them to escape and they met up with their father letting Lafayette take care of her while they were gone. His father fought bravely against Pandora's monsters. Amatsu, Tenjin, and Shoki had all used synchronization with his father against Pandora's beings in the attempt to seal them away. Their father was sealed inside of the Pandora itself with the creatures. He chose to create an underworld for them with the help from Yahweh his reincarnation for them all to be doomed in. He was lost in space so he chose to train more with the essence of each galaxy gaining massive levels of power. When he found a way out of the limbo, he made it to the upper world where he decided to depart in becoming the Lord making Yahweh his wingman. The brothers successfully made it to a planet, Kolob with five peaks. It is considered the center of all the physical, metaphysical, and spiritual universes. It took a vagarious group of artisan’s deity to survey the place over the years; the diameter was about infinite kilometers large enough to fit the entirety of many planet. Above it was the garden, there were million floors stacking straight upwards; its sheer size was unbelievable. Inside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small-scale towns and villages, forests and plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways existed in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed; so discovering and getting through was no easy matter. However, once someone made a breakthrough and arrived at a city of the upper floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and of every cities in the lower floors would be connected making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels. The kids met Juubei their grand master. They were introduced to the Divine Academy that was inside the Yggdrasil: World Tree of Life. A rumor was led out that there is a dragon named Níðhöggr whom gnaws at a root of the Yggdrasil. At this time Amatsu was taken over by his rage and awoken his affinity at an early stage, he loves fighting anyone strong and did so. Personality and Appearance Amatsu is an Antagonist of the series True Awakening. He loves fighting, he is very clever and unpredictable, he is the God of Evil and the son of Amaka and Maximus of the 2nd Universe. He doesn't kill children and only goes after those that are strong. Once he sets his sights on someone strong, he won't stop until they are dead or defeated. He is evil but prefers to send his enemies to the afterlife with a smile, he has long red-orange hair, he wears blue chinese martial arts clothing and shoes, he carries the Kusanagi from his universe and a Umbrella that weights over 1,000 Tons. That's 2 Million Pounds. However he can change the weight of his umbrella whenever he wants as long as he can carry it. His weight is 164lbs and his height is 5 ft., 7in. Equipment * Kusanagi no Tsurugi The Kusanagi no Tsurugi, also known as Kusanagi is the sword of Amaka, it was given to her by her brother Susan'o. The hilt of the blade is black and the sword is full of dark energy, it was given to Amatsu a long time ago. His sword becomes gigantic when it is transformed, over 200 FT tall. Capable of splitting Earth with one fully charged sonic wave. During the transformed state of the sword it becomes unblockable to physical styles of defense. Yaksha has the same weapon. Abilities * Immense Strength He also spent a long time killing and defeating people in his world He has learned many different styles of fighting like Kung-Fu, Judo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do. He is an expert at Martial Arts and is capable of piercing people with his hands or destroying cities/planets with the force of his punches. * Extreme Durability He can take numerous attacks without being fatigued, scratched, or bruised. He had defeated many different Gods, Superhumans and more, he devoted himself to training on his own carrying heavy weights like a giant boulder or even a building, which greatly helped him build a lot of pain resistance to punches, kicks, cuts, and heavy objects thrown at him. * Superhuman Stamina Because of a lot of the weight training and he has built much stamina and is able to fight for a long time before getting tired, he can run for a long time as well and jump great distances. * Immortality He is the son of Maximus and Amaterasu, he inherited their Immortality along with some other natural skills. He can feel pain yet cannot be killed, though he may be sealed away but it will take him time to break free of a seal. * Unlimited Skills He possesses over a billion skills just like Yaksha. He gained much knowledge over the 400 years. Skills * Reverse Blaster He can absorb any type of ranged energy attack that is sent from an object and a person. Once he swallows the energy attack or blast he can fire it back with double the power of the original attack. One of his signature skills. * Meteor Touch This is an advanced version of the Meteor Punch, Amatsu transfers all of his energy into his fist making a black void like sphere appear around his hand and throws a punch capable of breaking through every material including bone easily, it is his signature skill and it was first used during the battle against Maximus. * Advanced Shadow Striking Advanced Shadow Striking is a combo that consists of 37 high speed slashes with his Katana, him and his opponent become surrounded in a shadow like mist where it is impossible for anyone else but him to see. Amatsu then moves around his opponent in a triangular formation, and disappears in the shadows reappearing to land a slash on his opponent only then to return to the shadows repeating the process repeatedly. Once he gets past the first 10 hits his speed increases every time he reaches 10 hits, and the last strike is outward direction where he stops as his opponent has been hit with the devastating barrage of slashes. He calls it "The world where light doesn't exist." since light cannot be used during that time and has no real change to the outcome. Yaksha has the same move. * Flare Step He can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. This skill can even be used in mid air to move repeatedly while staying from the ground. * Mantra Mode He unleashes hidden power and starts to glow with a radiant blue color matching the color of his hair, when he is already transformed it becomes red. This technique boosts all of his offenses such as strength, force in energy and elemental attacks and speed but at the cost of great body damage. He can only use this form for a short period of time, since the power is overwhelming. The level used depends om how much his power is timed, Level 1-5(Max). * Mantra Meteor Touch It is an enhanced version of his Meteor Touch, this time it can break through any material and is capable of destroying a city with a single punch, this version focuses more on destructive power than physical power. * Rage God Form He never really takes his transformed state due to the fact that he prefers fighting in his regular form but once he enters a form his hair becomes even longer and goes back to its original color but more of a red color from his anger. His eyes become red with a black ring around them and his skin becomes slightly gray, sometimes his clothes even start to tear when he is like this. The boost from his regular form's power is 15 times higher now in his Rage God Form. Once in that mode all of his reason to protect anyone or value the life of others no longer matters to him, his speed, power, reflex and pain resistance all increase greatly however he is not invincible. He can no longer hear sounds like this but can still recognize who is his friend or foe. * Void Touch It is his 2nd Strongest physical attack the Void Touch. It is capable of splitting a planet in half while in Rage God Form. He never likes using that move unless there is no other option. He also tries not to use any of his death and destruction abilities since he prefers to mess around with his opponents rather than finish them from the start. His physical strength is extremely high which makes his punch a real threat, it also lowers the defense of his opponent and shatters their bones, there is no way to block this punch (Without receiving damage) but it is dodge-able. * Mantra Void Touch This is the Ultimate Form of his signature attack, just like the Void Touch it has great strength but this one cannot be heard and it is from a different force, during this one his fist is surrounded with the Red Mantra from his transformation and he drops his strength in order to land the hit on his opponent. He strength converts into speed and with one high speed dash he hits the opponent with the full force of the punch, switching back from speed to strength once again the moment the punch made contact, making a giant blast come from the back of his opponent that expands to the end of the planet. * Raze God Form This is the final form of both Amatsu and Yaksha, his true form. His hair becomes black and his movements can no longer be heard or tracked making him too fast for anyone to see, he goes berserk and loses all sense of reason like with his previous form but much worse than before, his power is Rage God Form times 10, meaning 150 times his normal power. His eyes become blood red and his hair longer than before now with a black color. Trivia * Amatsu is based off of the God of Evil, Amatsu-Mikaboshi. In japanese mythology, Ama-tsu-Mikaboshi (ja:天津甕星, "August Star of Heaven"), also called Ame-no-Kagaseo (ja:天香香背男, "Brilliant Male"), is a god of the stars, specifically Venus. He is mentioned in passing in the Nihon Shoki as an opponent of Takemikazuchi-no-kami during the latter's conquest of the land of Izumo, and is sometimes identified with the figure of Takeminakata in the Kojiki. * Amatsu's sword is based off of Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. The sword the Sun Goddess Amaterasu was given by the God, Susanoo * Amatsu's last name, "Norito" means "Prayer." Category:Shinjin Tribe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists